


Pozdrowienia z Sin City

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Polowanie, Sex, bójka, daeva, desperacja, devy, fight, uno momentos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Lewiatany się rozbryzgły, Dean i Cas zniknęli w Czyśćcu, a Sam został sam. Jednak w tej wersji nie jeździł bez celu Impalą, nie potrącił psa i nie spotkał Amelii, tylko dalej polował, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Trochę przy tym zniegrzeczniał. ;-)Prezent urodzinowy dla Impali.
Relationships: Jody Mills/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pozdrowienia z Sin City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impala1533](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/gifts).



Łóżko skrzypiało rozgłośnie. Gdyby mogło mówić, rzekłoby, że zazdrości parze, która to skrzypienie wywoływała, baraszkując na nim z niesłabnącym entuzjazmem. Widziało już niejedno – w końcu było łóżkiem motelowym, ale miało słabość do użytkowników, którzy szczerze doceniali jego miękkość i przestronność, jednocześnie wybaczając poskrzypywanie. Ci doceniali. Zwłaszcza mężczyzna, na tyle wysoki i rozrośnięty, że łoża zwykle spotykane w motelach musiały go nielicho rozczarowywać. Na tym miał spore pole do popisu, mogąc nawet rozciągnąć się w poprzek, co też skwapliwie czynił, radośnie przyszpilając do materaca drobną, jasnowłosą kobietę. Zdecydowanie nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

Przyszpilenie było raczej metaforyczne – nie zgniatał jej na naleśnik, ale wielbił całym, muskularnym ciałem, ogarniając jak testosteronowa burza. Pieścił silnymi dłońmi, oplatał umięśnionymi nogami, zarzucał wilgotnymi pocałunkami, łaskotał przydługimi, kasztanowymi włosami, drażnił kilkudniowym zarostem, a jego język skrupulatnie badał sprężystość drobnych piersi i wyrazistość sutek postawionych na baczność. Wciskana w pościel, całkowicie przykryta męskim ciałem, czując się solidnie wypełniona – jego przyrodzenie było proporcjonalne do pozostałych rozmiarów, nie miała większego pola do manewru, ale radowała się każdą chwilą. Był dosyć gwałtowny, to prawda, ale ani przez moment się go nie bała, bo w parze z namiętnością miał w sobie dużo czułości, okazywanej na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Jego dotyk koił i rozpalał jednocześnie. Lekko skośne oczy ciemniały do brązu nakrapianego zielonymi cętkami, wrażliwe usta zdawały się stworzone do całowania, a pieprzyki przypominały rodzynki, po które aż chciało się sięgnąć zębami i skubnąć słodyczy. Do tego miał ciało młodego bóstwa – wyćwiczone, mocne, miejscami wręcz żylaste, sprawne jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, choć tu i ówdzie poprzecinane brzydkimi bliznami, o których genezę wolała nie pytać. Mogłaby tak zabawiać się przez całą noc, ale prawa natury były nieubłagane. Uległa więc z gardłowym westchnieniem, rozpadając się pod niestrudzonym kochankiem na milion drobnych kawałeczków, które po chwili scaliły się z powrotem, z pomrukiem pełnym zadowolenia.

Podążył za nią, ścigając własne spełnienie niczym białego króliczka wskakującego do bajkowej norki. Zawładnęło nim, ściągając w przepaść bez dna i pozostawiając zmęczonego, zroszonego drobnymi kropelkami potu. Czując delikatne palce gładzące go po barczystych ramionach, wciąż napiętych z wysiłku plecach i krzywiźnie bioder, zamruczał aprobująco i odwdzięczył się drobnymi, czułymi pocałunkami, by po chwili zsunąć się na bok i niemal natychmiast zasnąć jak kamień. Znużenie, spełnienie i lekki nadmiar procentów zrobiły swoje.

*

Pokój motelowy wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Na podłodze wolały się puste butelki po piwie, rozdeptane resztki chipsów, zaschnięte okruchy pizzy, zmięte papiery i kartoniki po jedzeniu na wynos i zmięte ciuchy. Nie lepiej było na łóżku, na którym - obok sterty rzeczy i podniszczonego laptopa, spał, rozciągnięty jak długi, postawny mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach i trzydniowym, domagającym się natychmiastowego zgolenia, zaroście. Nagi jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. Sam Winchester, z tych Winchesterów, niedoszły dowódca zastępów piekielnych, niegdyś uzależniony od demonicznej krwi, niechętny oswobodziciel Lucyfera i jednocześnie jego nemezis, jakiś czas chadzający bez duszy, a innym razem – dręczony halucynacjami, usiłujący znaleźć własne miejsce na Ziemi, wiecznie młodszy brat, tęskniący za swoim starszym bratem tak, że nawet we śnie boleśnie ściskało go w dołku.

Zakopany w pościeli jak jaźwiec w norze, tocząc walkę z sennym koszmarem, Sam ręką sięgał w bok, jak gdyby pod palcami wciąż czuł ciepło kobiecego ciała, które jednak zdążyło się już ulotnić.

Nie chciała zostać na noc i w sumie jej się nie dziwił. Za dużo wypił. Wciąż potrafił stanąć na wysokości zadania – stanąć było tu słowem kluczowym, ale po zakończonych igraszkach dziewczyna pozbierała swoje rzeczy i niemalże uciekła. Może powinien był nieco posprzątać – niektóre porzucone w kącie produkty żywnościowe zaczynały żyć własnym życiem, a może przestraszyła się na widok podręcznego arsenału broni w zielonej, brezentowej torbie pod łóżkiem, której nawet nie chciało mu się ukrywać, bądź otwartej na laptopie stronie o demonologii stosowanej. Kto wie?

Było mu wszystko jedno. Chciała, to sobie poszła. Policji od okropnego bałaganu, ani tym bardziej prawdziwej a propos nielegalnego posiadania broni raczej nie zawiadomi, bo sama miała nieco za uszami – gdy nie patrzył, próbowała mu zwinąć portfel. Co prawda wypchany w większości fałszywymi kartami, ale zawsze. Wybaczył jej – zaraz, jak miała na imię? Bianca? Vera? Dorothy?, gdy ładnie przeprosiła, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy po przyjęciu przeprosin odeszła.

Tak czy inaczej, wypił o jednego shota za dużo, żołądek protestował po zjedzeniu podwójnej pizzy z pepperoni, w tyle głowy rodził mu się kac gigant, a przed oczyma nadal przesuwały obrazy z ostatniego polowania – oderwana głowa nastolatka toczyła się po leśnej ściółce, gapiąc się na niego wybałuszonymi oczyma. Jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, nie on ją oderwał, tylko wyrośnięty, sękaty leszy, ale głowa, nie wiedzieć czemu, z większym wyrzutem patrzyła na niego. Mimo że wtedy leszy płonął już jak pochodnia, wymachując rosochatymi odnóżami. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chwilę wcześniej Sam zapewniał właściciela głowy, że go obroni. Cóż, nie zawsze się udawało. Ostatnio – jakby jeszcze mniej.

Polowania w pojedynkę były żmudniejsze, trudniejsze, bardziej gorzkie. Ale jedynie to znał i tego się trzymał, gdy świat – po raz kolejny – runął mu na głowę. Lewiatany rozprysły się w drobiazgi, dłużej nie zagrażając ludzkości i nie próbując ich zmienić w swoje tuczne bydło, Crowley z Maggie zniknęli jak kamfora – to akurat dobrze, a świat nie stał w obliczu kolejnej nieuniknionej, bombastycznej Apokalipsy, ale pomniejszego tałatajstwa rodem z Piekła i okolic nigdy nie brakowało i zapewne nie zabraknie długo po jego śmierci. Ruszył więc w drogę Impalą swojego brata (no dobrze, jego po części również), zdając się na instynkt łowcy, a pod koniec dnia – na najlepszego tegoż łowcy pocieszyciela, czyli podłą whisky.

Z każdym dniem bardziej upodabniał się do Deana, który – gdyby mógł, nie robiłby nic innego, tylko w upojeniu jeździł z miejsca na miejsce, polował, pił, podrywał co ładniejsze barmanki i zagryzał smutki tłustymi hamburgerami. Przynajmniej kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie nosił w sobie tyle trosk i zgryzot, ale to młodsze wcielenie Sam zapamiętał najlepiej i na nim się wzorował. Świadomie lub nie. Szło mu całkiem dobrze, co i tak nie wypełniało pustki po stracie brata. I anioła. Obaj zniknęli razem z niesławnym, rozbryzgującym się Dickiem Romanem, zostawiając go samego jak palec, od góry do dołu skąpanego w czarnej mazi. Odtąd ta czarna maź – choć bardziej metafizyczna (tą materialną z trudem, ale udało się zmyć), przyćmiewała mu wszystko wokół.

Lecz teraz spał, utulony do snu oparem alkoholu i przygodnym seksem z panienką, której imienia nie pamiętał. Tak bardzo chciałby po przebudzeniu zobaczyć na sąsiednim łóżku brata zwiniętego w ten swój nieprawdopodobny precel i poświstującego przez sen niczym świstak. Ale Dean odszedł, a on obiecał, że jeśli któryś z nich umrze, drugi nie będzie próbował go wskrzeszać. Tylko czy Dean naprawdę umarł? Nie wiedział i ta niewiedza ciążyła mu kamieniem młyńskim u szyi.

Spał, tym razem nie śniąc koszmarów i było mu z tym dobrze, dopóki w środku nocy nie obudził go pomrukujący dzwonek telefonu. Odruchowo odebrał, ledwo widząc na wyświetlaczu, kto dzwoni i mamrocząc pod nosem inwektywy, na szczęście niewyraźne.

\- Co. Jest. Takie. Ważne. O. Trzeciej. W nocy? – zawarczał, milutki jak niedźwiedź przedwcześnie wyrwany ze snu zimowego.

\- Cienie się wydłużają – wyszeptała Jody po drugiej stronie, przerażona zupełnie jak nie ona. – Nadchodzą, Sam. Nadchodzą i chcą mnie wypatroszyć.

Sam otrzeźwiał. Szeryf Jody Mills nie zwykła panikować.

\- Jakie cienie? – spytał ostro, w myślach robiąc przegląd wszystkiego, co mogło wyleźć z cienia, a imię tego był legion.

\- Od wczoraj wszędzie za mną chodzą – rozległ się zgnębiony głos Jody, tym razem brzmiącej jak przestraszona dziewczynka. – Są wszędzie i mają ostre szpony. Bardzo ostre.

\- Zapal wszystkie światła! – nakazał, wyskakując z łóżka wprost na karton z wystygniętą pizzą (fuj) i usiłując namierzyć spodnie. Pal diabli spodnie, wystarczyłyby choć bokserki, bo nago niewiele zdziała. – Latarki, świece, cokolwiek. Cholera, w razie czego rozlej coś wysokoprocentowego i podpal. Devy boją się światła.

\- Devy? – powtórzyła Jody bliska łez.

\- Piekielne sługi służące demonowi, który je wezwał – wysapał Sam, próbując jedną ręką przytrzymać komórkę przy uchu, a drugą wciągnąć cokolwiek na siebie. – Już jadę, Jody. Daj mi godzinę.

\- Za godzinę mogę już nie żyć – odpowiedziała zamierającym szeptem.

\- Zapal światła! – ryknął, dopinając dżinsy. – Jadę!

*

Stawanie na drodze Sama Winchestera, skacowanego, niewyspanego, od kilku miesięcy nabuzowanego jak kocioł parowy i w środku nocy podążającego na ratunek Jody, było pomysłem idiotycznym i z góry skazanym na niepowodzenie. Jednak trójka młodocianych złodziejaszków, którzy obstąpili chevroleta Impalę na stacji benzynowej pod Sioux Falls, nie miała o tym pojęcia.

Gdy Sam wyszedł ze sklepiku – chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zatankować, a przy okazji kupił coś na otrzeźwienie (patrz paskudny w smaku, ale stawiający na nogi energetyk) i zobaczył ich majstrowanie przy drzwiczkach, ruszył przez parking niczym rozjuszony byk. Już wtedy powinni byli uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie – Sam wyglądał na gościa, z którym się nie zadziera, ale, zapewne dzięki koce, której sobie nie pożałowali przed wypadem po łup, postanowili nadrabiać miną.

\- Hola, staruszku, nic tu po tobie – warknął największy z nich, wyciągając nóż sprężynowy, którego sprężynka kliknęła ostrzegawczo. – Zaopiekujemy się tym rupieciem.

\- Chyba ci nie szkoda, frajerze – dodał drugi, ostrzyżony na jeża radującego wszystkich żołnierzy piechoty morskiej, idąc w ślad za kumplem, a nawet dalej, bo ostrze szerokiego, wojskowego noża zgrzytnęło po czarnym lakierze na drzwiczkach samochodu, zostawiając paskudną rysę. – Zobacz, i tak się sypie.

Trzeci z chłopaków nie zdążył powiedzieć nic, bo Sam już znalazł się przy całej trójce. Nie zamierzał bawić się w negocjacje. Bez ceregieli kopnął w goleń pierwszego, który się odezwał, z łokcia podbijając mu rękę z nożem i tym samym rozbrajając, poprawiając cios prawym hakiem i rozkrwawiając tamtemu nos z przyległościami. Łapiąc jęczącego chłopaka za skórzaną kurtkę, dosłownie rzucił nim w tego, który nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa i wciąż stał jak słup soli, przewracając obydwu jak pionki, po czym zwrócił całą swoją, wkurzoną uwagę na tym, który śmiał zarysować Impalę.

Idiota próbował ugodzić go nożem pod żebra. Przedziurawił jedynie koszulę w szaro-pomarańczową kratę, nim żelazny uścisk na nadgarstku nie zniechęcił go do trzymania czegokolwiek, sądząc po cichym trzasku kości – na długo. Wrzasnął jak obdzierany ze skóry, więc Sam zacisnął mu długie palce na szyi, radykalnie uciszając i pozostawiając na skórze potężne siniaki. Mógłby mu złamać kark, ale zmitygował się i jedynie uderzył chłopakiem o bok Impali, do końca wyduszając powietrze z płuc i nabijając kolejne siniaki na plecach i tyłku. Odrzucił go na bok jak szmacianą lalkę – zderzenie z dystrybutorem na dłuższą chwilę pozbawiło młodego przytomności.

W tym samym momencie Sam usłyszał nad uchem wizg kuli i instynktownie zrobił unik. Tak się chcecie bawić, młodociani kretyni? Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, na wszelki wypadek - by uniknąć kolejnej kulki, pochylając się i z półprzysiadu rzucając na tego cichego, do tej pory, wydawałoby się, najmniej groźnego rozrabiakę. Sama masa ciała Winchestera zbiła tamtego z nóg i wtłoczyła w asfalt jak truchło rozjechanego zwierzaczka. Wyszarpnięty z dłoni pistolet zatoczył łuk i gładko wpadł pod zaparkowaną tuż obok ciężarówkę. Nadgarstek trzasnął jak gałązka, a uderzenie z czoła rozkrwawiło w tandemie nos i usta przeciwnika – Sam miał twardą kość czołową. Chłopak zaczął się krztusić krwią. Podobnie jak prowodyr zajścia, kiwający się obok dystrybutora niczym dziecko z chorobą sierocą i z kwileniem trzymający za pokrwawioną twarz.

\- No – mruknął wieloznacznie Sam, podnosząc się z ziemi i czujnie rozglądając wokół.

Rozciągnięty pod jego nogami złodziejaszek, pojękując i chroniąc złamaną rękę, obrócił się na bok i wypluł kilka zębów. Największy z niedoszłych napastników dalej kwilił – widać wolał samemu bić, niż bywać bitym. Trzeci leżał cichutko pod dystrybutorem, ale oddychał – w chłodnym powietrzu przedświtu para unosiła się nad nim jak chmurka z komiksu. Poza Samem i rozgromionymi nastolatkami na stacji benzynowej nie było nikogo (w końcu była czwarta nad ranem), nie licząc stojących w drzwiach sklepiku przerażonego sprzedawcy i wychylającego się zza niego kierowcy ciężarówki w czapce bejsbolówce. Żaden z nich nie był uzbrojony i nie wydawali się chętni do ruszenia na Sama z okrzykami bojowym. I dobrze. Co do monitoringu… w Sioux Falls szeryfem była Jody Mills, więc – o ile przeżyje atak dev, nie powinno być z tym problemu.

Sam splunął, sprawdził cięcie po nożu na koszuli – ciała nie drasnęło, poklepał się po kieszeni kurtki skrywającej puszkę energetyka i niecierpliwie przetarł twarz – na szczęście nie ochlapało go krwią z rozbitych nosów. Nie poświęciwszy rozłożonym na chodniku chłopakom choćby jednego spojrzenia więcej, wsiadł do Impali i ruszył z wizgiem. Przy wyjeździe ze stacji otworzył Red Bulla i wypił go duszkiem, choć napój pienił się jak szampon. Puszka była wstrząśnięta. A on odrobinę zmachany, nie zmieszany.

*

Dom Jody Mills świecił z daleka jak bożonarodzeniowa choinka, chociaż do świąt ostał się jeszcze kawał czasu. Lampy i lampki włączone w salonie, kuchni, gabinecie, sypialniach na górze, a nawet obu łazienkach nadawały mu wygląd rozświetlonego statku przemierzającego ocean ciemną nocą. Oby nie był to Titanic.

Sam jak oparzony wyskoczył z zaparkowanej na podjeździe Impali i sprintem pognał do środka, uzbrojony w małą latarkę o wielkiej mocy, flarę i ukryty w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki wisiorek z sigilem wiążącym devy. Przebiegł przez wąski korytarz i wpadł do salonu, uderzając drzwiami w ścianę, aż drzazgi poszły.

Jody siedziała na kanapie, rozczochrana, w przydużym, rozciągniętym swetrze, otulona kocem w rozczulające, słodkie misie. W ramach broni trzymała w ręku pilota od ustawionej pod wyłączonym telewizorem wieży stereo, z której dobiegało „Paradise City” Guns & Roses. Wyraźnie starała się nie zasnąć, o czym świadczył również stojący przed nią kubek, ba, cały dzbanek z parującą, czarną jak bezgwiezdna noc kawą. Sam zamrugał, bo dopiero po niewczasie dostrzegł, że świeciła także sama Jody, owinięta ledowymi lampkami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

\- Chyba trochę przesadziłaś – bąknął, zatrzymując się w progu i ogarniając wszystkie kąty podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W salonie nie było choć grama cienia – połączone siły światłości zaglądały nawet do niewidocznych szpar pod podłogą.

\- Boję się – powiedziała Jody z wyrzutem. – Te twoje devy wyłażą z ciemności i mają cholernie ostre szpony.

\- Nie moje – parsknął Sam, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki wisiorek ze stylizowanym „z” wpisanym w okrąg i owijając go sobie wokół nadgarstka. – Mówiłem ci, że służą demonom, ale o dziwo lubią gryźć rękę, która je przywołała. Pomożemy im zmienić stronę. I fakt, mają szpony ostre jak cholera, chociaż ty… na szczęście wydaje się, że nie ucierpiałaś. Nie mówię, że to źle, ale…

Mówił coraz wolniej, niepewnie, ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrując się w kobietę. Wyraz jej twarz dziwnie przeczył przejętemu tonowi głosu. Jody odwzajemniła uważne spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i przewróciła oczyma w sposób zupełnie nie przystający do sytuacji.

\- Wiedziałam, że się zorientujesz, ale nie myślałam, że aż tak szybko – powiedziała kpiąco, westchnęła i od niechcenia rzuciła trzymanym w ręku pilotem od wieży w zwieszającą się z sufitu lampę.

Klosz wraz z żarówką roztrzaskał się w szklane odłamki, zasypując stół, podłogę i kanapę, a przy okazji obsypując włosy Sama migotliwym, raniącym pyłem. Światło przygasło. Jody z nieładnym uśmiechem wyjęła baterię z owiniętych wokół niej świątecznych lampek. Kolory przepadły. Sam rzucił się w stronę lampy stojącej pod regałem z książkami, ale kobieta go ubiegła. Kolejny celny rzut - kubkiem z niedopitą herbatą i salon pogrążył się w niemal całkowitym mroku. Niedbały ruch delikatnej dłoni i drzwi na korytarz zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, odcinając dopływ światła z pozostałej części domu. Ostała się jedynie wąska, nic nie dająca smuga w tuż przy podłodze i czerwone światełka wieży stereofonicznej – nie większe od łebka szpilki. Zachrypnięty Axl Rose wciąż żądał, by zabrać go z powrotem do domu, do Paradise City.

Sam zaklął i zacisnął dłoń na wisiorku z sigilem, ale niewidzialna siła zerwała mu go z nadgarstka, w zamian zostawiając długie, potrójne cięcie na całej długości przedramienia. Wisior wpadł gdzieś pod stolik lub regał. Nie mając zamiaru zrezygnować z walki, Winchester wyszarpnął zza paska flarę, ale nie dane mu było jej zapalić. Kolejny atak niewidzialnego przeciwnika pozbawił go nie tylko flary, ale i kilku centymetrów skóry na ramieniu wraz ze strzępami koszuli i koszulki. Coś o naprawdę ostrych szponach podcięło mu nogi, zostawiając po sobie iskry żaru, rozlewające się na udzie, biodrze, piersi, obojczyku i lewy policzek. Zranione ciało go zdradziło. Zwinął się z bólu, padając na podłogę między stolikiem a kanapą, symbolicznie pod nogi Jody, która za Boga nie mogła być prawdziwą Jody. Nie mogła!

Skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, bez tchu czekał na następny atak, ale devy odpuściły. Na moment. Zasyczało i błysnęło maleńkie światełko. Spoglądając w górę, Sam zobaczył twarz Jody – podświetlona od dołu wyglądała ciut upiornie. Płomyk benzynowej zapalniczki Zippo chwiał się w niewidocznym podmuchu powietrza. Majaczące na tle ściany cienie wydłużyły się i zaprezentowały komplet szponów. W tle Guns & Roses żalili się, że do Paradise City jest zbyt daleko i Sam, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się z nimi zgodzić. Bliżej mu było do Piekła.

\- Buu – powiedziała Jody z szyderczym uśmiechem. – Podoba ci się? Bo mi bardzo.

\- Kim jesteś? – warknął Winchester, próbując zmienić pozycję i czujnie zerkając na zabójcze cienie za jej plecami. – Kim jesteś, suko?

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie sukinsynu? – zaśmiała się Jody – poprawka, demon używający ciała Jody, gładząc na sobie porozciągany sweter, lecz z drugiej ręki nie wypuszczając rozgrzewającej się zapalniczki, która lada chwila zacznie przypalać jej palce. – Hm? Szowinisto jeden?

\- Kim jesteś? – powtórzył Sam niemal z jękiem. Miał na sumieniu wiele demonów, ale większość nie przeżyła spotkania z Winchesterami, więc nie miał pojęcia, z którym ma do czynienia.

\- Och, spotkaliśmy się dawno temu. Prawie mnie zabiłeś i unicestwiłeś mego ukochanego – odpowiedziała leniwie Jody nie-Jody, przeciągając się zmysłowo i oblizując wargi. – A teraz ja, z pomocą moich pupili, zabiję ciebie. Nie prawie. Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.

\- Kim jesteś? – Sam zaciął się jak popsuta katarynka, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Może prócz gorączkowych rozmyślań, jak tu dyskretnie sięgnąć po latarkę i jak najszybciej odnaleźć wisiorek z sigilem wiążącym devy. I czy właśnie nie wykrwawia się na śmierć, bo czuł ciepłą krew spływającą, cóż, niemal zewsząd i przemaczającą mu t-shirt, koszulę i dżinsy. – Kiedy cię zabiłem? Prawie?

\- Nawet nie pamiętasz – westchnęła Jody z nieukrywanym smutkiem. – Sin City. Piwnica. Dłuższa pogawędka z twoim starszym bratem, za którym, notabene, bardzo tęsknię. Strzeliłeś do mnie z magicznego colta, skurkowańcu. Dobrze, że byłam szybsza i zabiłeś tylko Bogu ducha winną barmankę. Biedactwo.

\- Casey? – spytał niepewnie Sam, czując się zupełnie skołowany. Odległe wspomnienia z Sin City kłóciły mu się z Paradise City, o którym w ciemnościach niestrudzenie śpiewali Gunsi. _Zabierzcie mnie tam, gdzie trawa jest bardziej zielona, a dziewczyny – najładniejsze._ Chwilowo nawet najzieleńsza trawa poczerwieniałaby od jego krwi.

Cienie za plecami demonicy rozdzieliły się i wtopiły w mrok pod ścianami. Skradały się do niego – czuł to każdym napiętym włóknem swego ciała. Płomyk zapalniczki trzymanej przez nie-Jody przygasał i chwiał się histerycznie.

\- Casey – potwierdziła, pochylając się nad nim z wyrazem twarzy ojca chrzestnego, a przynajmniej złej matki chrzestnej. – Jednak mnie pamiętasz?

\- Wiesz, jak dawno to było? – nie wytrzymał Sam, krzywiąc się, trochę z bólu, a trochę z niesmakiem, powolutku wkładając pociętą rękę do kieszeni splamionych krwią dżinsów i wyczuwając pod palcami obły kształt latarki. Jeśli miało się udać, musiał być szybki. Swoją drogą, nie mogły go dopaść nowsze grzechy, tylko taka staroć? I czego w ogóle miał żałować – zabicia demona? Paradne. Co najwyżej tego, że demon zdołał uciec, a on wtedy stracił drogocenną kulkę.

– Ale masz poślizg - prychnął. - Tyle czasu zajęło ci oswajanie dev? I co, myślisz, że jesteś jedyną, która chce mnie zabić?

\- Nie, ale chwilowo jestem pierwsza w kolejce – zaśmiała się demonica, od niechcenia machając mu przed nosem przygasającą zapalniczką. – Gotów na śmierć w męczarniach?

\- Gotowa na uśmiercenie kogoś, komu na niczym nie zależy? – odbił piłeczkę, mocno zaciskając dłoń na ukrytej w kieszeni latarce i ukradkiem szykując się do poderwania z podłogi.

\- Bo straciłeś brata? – zlekceważyła go Casey-Jody. – Och, biedaku. Ale wiesz chyba, że nie zginął, tylko trafił do Czyśćca? Ciesz się, że nie do Pustki, bo…

\- Czyśćca? – przerwał jej Sam, z wrażenia zapominając o planowanym ataku i przez sekundę mając totalną pustkę w głowie. Jak to? Dean trafił nie do Paradise City, tfu, Nieba, a do miejsca, z którego wyrwały się Lewiatany? Castiel również?

\- A po co ci to wiedzieć? – zaśmiała się perliście Casey. – Za chwilę i tak... sam wiesz co.

Z trzaskiem zamknęła zapalniczkę, gasząc malutki płomyczek. Salon zalały cienie ogarniające go niczym płaszcz utkany z pierwotnej ciemności. Pół sekundy później koszula na plecach i same plecy Sama poszły w strzępy, ale w tym samym momencie zdołał wyszarpnąć z kieszeni latarkę, rzucić ją na stół i rozświetlić pomieszczenie światłem punktowym, acz o wzmocnionej sile rażenia. Mroczne cienie ze szponami pierzchnęły w kąt, usiłując wcisnąć się w najmniejszą szparę i słyszalnie kwiląc – oj, nie lubiły jasności.

Tymczasem pocięty niemal na plasterki Sam dźwignął się z podłogi, zostawiając krwawe ślady, a jego ręka wystrzeliła jak atakująca kobra, zaciskając się na szyi demonicy. Wiedział, że nie może zrobić jej krzywdy, by nie zranić Jody, choćby pani szeryf była na tyle niemądra, że nie wydziergała sobie tatuażu antydemonicznego, ale musiał ją jakoś rozproszyć. I wierzyć w szybkość wypowiadanych przez siebie słów – dobrze, że devy nie cięły go w język.

\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirytus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica – zaintonował, z pośpiechu niemal połykając końcówki wyrazów. Jednak żadnej nie połknął, nie popełniając błędu Asha z „Armii Ciemności”.

Demonica szarpnęła się w jego uścisku jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, szeroko otwierając oczy i usta. W Sin City Casey miała szczęście, kiedy Deanowi modlitwa nieco nie wyszła. Tym razem szczęście jej nie dopisało. Zacharczała protestująco, ale musiała ulec egzorcyzmowi. Nakrapiany czerwonymi punkcikami czarny dym z makabrycznym świstem wzbił się w powietrze i zniknął w kratce wentylacyjnej nad kominkiem, a uwolniona od siły nieczystej Jody zwiotczała w ramionach Sama, zanosząc się histerycznym płaczem.

Sam chętnie by ją przytulił i ukoił, w międzyczasie przepraszając za siniaki na szyi, ale wciąż mieli na głowie devy, więc niezbyt delikatnie posadził łkającą Jody na kanapie i z powrotem rzucił się na kolana, zaglądając pod meble w poszukiwaniu zerwanego wisiorka z sigilem zaklinającym te cholerne cienie. Niemalże czuł ich oddech za pokrwawionymi plecami – czaiły się po kątach, ale nie odeszły, mimo że zniknęła ta, która nimi kierowała.

Mamrocząc przekleństwa, zanurkował pod stół i cudem wymacał łańcuszek zaplątany wokół jednej z drewnianych nóg. Długi zasięg ramion czasem bywał błogosławieństwem. Wydobył wisior triumfalnie i zaciskając w dłoni, siadł w czerwonej kałuży hemoglobiny. Jody dalej popłakiwała na kanapie, trzymając twarz w obu rękach, a on z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zaczął rysować na podłodze literę „z” w okręgu, posiłkując się tym, co miał pod ręką, czyli własną krwią. Skończył i przyłożył do znaku otwartą dłoń, odsyłając devy tam, gdzie ich miejsce – do Piekła. Być może zaroastriańskiego, bo z niego się wywodziły.

Dopiero wówczas pozwolił sobie na głębszy oddech, opuszczenie gardy i swobodniejsze oparcie się o bok kanapy, by móc krwawić z licznych cięć do woli. Ciekawe, czy Jody miała w domu odpowiednią ilość opatrunków, plastrów i bandaży (nie odmówiłby także kilkunastu szwów), a w lodówce woreczek z jego grupą krwi. Bo chyba przydałaby mu się malutka transfuzja.

I wszelkie możliwe notatki o Czyśćcu. Dean nie zginął. Trafił do Czyśćca. I – da Bóg, można go z niego wydostać.

_Zabierz mnie do domu, gdzie trawa jest zieleńsza, a dziewczyny – najładniejsze._

*

Oboje poruszali się ostrożnie, on ze względu na słabość towarzyszącą utracie krwi, ból stłumionymi mocnymi środkami przeciwbólowymi i świeże opatrunki oklejające go mapą boleści, ona – przerażona tym, co się stało i tym, czego się właśnie dopuszcza. Na upartego (bardzo upartego) Sam mógłby być jej synem. Ale nie był. Oboje potrzebowali ukojenia. Jody czuła się zbrukana, nieczysta, wykorzystana przez demonicę, która użyła jej ciała, pozwalając bezsilnie patrzeć jak przez mgłę i krzyczeć bez słów. Sam był przeokropnie zmęczony i obolały, a jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że przeżył. Na dnie jego zbolałego serca, wariacko tęskniącego za starszym bratem, pojawiła się nieśmiała iskra nadziei, z każdą chwilą rozpalająca się żywszym płomieniem. Wydostanie Deana z Czyśćca, choćby nie wiadomo co.

Jody doskonale go rozumiała. Była jego bratnią duszą, a jednocześnie śliczną, pociągającą, doświadczoną kobietą. Od dawna mu się podobała, ale zaprzeczał samemu sobie, bo wydawało mu się, że to uczucie głupie i całkowicie bezsensowne. Dopiero, kiedy niemal ją stracił, porzucił idiotyczne skrupuły, choć wciąż się bał, że – dowiedziawszy się, co mu chodzi po głowie, z hukiem wyrzuci go za drzwi. Nie wyrzuciła.

A teraz poruszali się ostrożnie, ale zgodnie na rozłożonej kanapie, chwilę wcześniej będącej przenośnym punktem ambulatoryjnym, a jeszcze wcześniej – świadkiem ataku stworzeń mroku. Przytulny koc w misie ścielił się pod nimi miękko i otulająco. Ciała splatały się – niezwykle delikatnie, jakby były dwoma lewitującymi piórkami, i rozplatały. Dłonie błądziły po skórze, starannie omijając opatrunki, palce pieszczotliwie muskały to i owo, usta szukały drugich, chętnych ust, oddechy rwały i przyspieszały.

Sama najmniej bolało, gdy leżał na prawym boku, więc wtulali się w siebie niczym dwa dopasowane puzzle, patrząc sobie w oczy i między leciutkimi pocałunkami, cichutko, ledwo słyszalnie powtarzali, jak bardzo podoba im się to, co widzą i czują. Wypełniał ją i nadawał sens jej istnieniu, w zamian znajdując własny. Odkrywali go razem. Razem także dotarli na skraj i poza niego. Było im dobrze. Tak dobrze, że na kilka chwil zapomnieli o całym świecie i vice versa - cały świat zapomniał o nich. Grzech zapomnienia okazał się najsłodszy z możliwych. Ich własny.

Z ustawionej pod ścianą salonu wieży stereo wciąż dobiegali Guns & Roses, ale zamiast o „Paradise City”, śpiewali o miłości, nadziei i odrobinie cierpliwości.

_Said, woman, take it slow and it'll work itself out fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

_Said, sugar, make it slow and we'll come together fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

_Patience, hm, yeah..._


End file.
